Version History
— It's Grim Soul's birthday! Enjoy a special questline "The Stranger's Riddles" in honor of Grim Soul's second birthday; — An exclusive chest for every Exile, as well as daily celebratory treats; — New event, "Dark Offering" for those in search of blessings from the Nameless God. The more generous your tribute, the more valuable your reward; — Sales to celebrate the special occasion! Coins, weapons, rarities, and more: February 14-17; — Updates to the statistics tab. — Further stabilized players' network connection when fighting the Dark Guardian; — Improved Dark Guardian location interface; — Improved chat functionality; — Fixed small bugs and errors. — Our first multiplayer boss, the Dark Guardian awaits the bravest members of your Order! Be the first to defeat this ancient evil; — Order can now build a level 2 Obelisk. The Design Upgrade can be obtained from the Dark Guardian; — The year-end holidays may be over, but winter is still here! Enjoy Grim Soul's seasonal snows. —A freezing winter has come to Lubenia! Plum puddings, festivities, and new ice items and weapons await; —Collect presents at the daily Frozen Treasures event. How many chests will you open? —The Cunning Scrooge has cooked up some scheme. But he promised to share the spoils; —The restless Plague Santa is hunting exiles once again; —New winter skins for wolves and horses. Discover what these new pets can do! The Plaguelands are preparing for Halloween! —New holiday event! The ghosts of the Grim Mansion await guests: learn their new story; —The Secret Room in the dungeon has been opened once again; —Help Lord Huginn update his costume and obtain the new Stunning Shield; —Watch out for the Gigantic Skeleton! —New rare ghostly direwolf fur colors; —VIP-subscription for Exiles! Receive daily rewards and bonuses. — New Order location for gathering resources. Time to hunt for Moonstones! — First Order building now available: the Obelisk. Work together to build a majestic symbol of your Order's power. — The death screen, which exiles are very familiar with, has been updated to show interesting facts from your statistics. — Added personalized gameplay statistics. How many enemies have you defeated? — Fervent Places of Power: touch them for a temporary boost. — New alchemical recipe: poisonous Throwing Potion. — Unlocked Castle Lvl 11 with new bonuses. — The Breeder will help you train your pet. Improved the Direwolf breeding system. — Legendary boss! A toy will show you the way to the lair of Aissa – the Great Foster Mother of the Grim King. — Power of Curse: abilities and unique weapons await the most adventurous Exiles. — Pen lvl 4. Time to upgrade your direwolf garrison! — New items, designs, and scrolls. — New visual effects for high graphics. Multiplayer updates: — Ability to add friends and invite them to your Order. — Order Location where knights can gather together. — Chat for messaging within Order. — Improved a few game mechanics, fixed various bugs and issues. — First multiplayer stage: join an Order or establish your own! — “Sanctuary” building, which allows players to unlock Order functionality. — Completely updated the quest system with unique locations and new NPCs. Story campaign in 3 acts is already available! — Added Facebook connectivity. — Improved the Scrolls tab UI. — Fixed various bugs and errors. * Improved a few game mechanics, fixed various bugs and issues. * New character: the Greedy Hoarder. Catch the wealthy scoundrel in the Northern Lands. He might just have the Philosopher’s Stone stashed in his sack. * Improved various in-game interfaces and notifications. * Optimized low-setting graphics. * Honey barrels may now be used as a source of fuel. * Improved a few game mechanics, fixed various bugs and issues. * Fixed mechanics of interaction with the move controller. * The direwolf pen now has the direwolf stamina recovery timer. * Improved a few game mechanics, fixed various bugs and issues. * Exiles are no longer alone. Grim Soul now has pets — Direwolves have an extensive arsenal of special skills. Search for wolflings in the Plaguelands and rear them into fearsome companions. * Added new upgradeable building — a Pen for wolves. * New tab for pets in the in-game store. * Experienced Exiles who ingloriously die at their home locations are resurrected by the Nameless god with only partial health. * New weather: rain. Collect more mushrooms, berries, and flax fiber when it rains. The amount of experience gained also increases. * By popular demand, the Abandoned Crypt will remain in the game. It will now appear as a night event for players level 35+. * The game is now translated into Japanese. * New elements in the character customization menu. Celebratory update for Grim Soul’s Birthday! * All Exiles will receive unique weapons and treats. Check your storage on 16 February. * Every day we will send you celebratory goodies. * A crypt full of valuable and unique items has appeared in the Plaguelands. Search for the map at the knights. And don’t forget to bring a torch with you – it might be dark underground. * Special Sales await you in the game’s shop! * Level 3 of the Forsaken Dungeon: the bravest warriors face an epic battle with Boss. * Female characters and customization: change your Exile’s appearance at your home location. * New décor: build a rack for safekeeping your weapons and put a boss’s head on your trophy spear. * Powder bomb for destroying stone walls. * New active and passive skills. * Buckler shield: blocks all attacks when activated. * Added new hints and scrolls. * We’ve added animated emotions. Players can now express their emotions in game by tapping their character. * Horses tame more easily and run away less often. * St. Peter’s Tincture now works for 4 hours. * The Christmas events and sales are now finished. * Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! * Defend Santa’s reindeer from Ice Walkers in a holiday event. * Plague Santa doesn’t care how you behaved, he’s looking for Exiles at 2 and 3-skull locations. * A wise raven will help you decorate your tree and obtain rewards. * You may find a special Christmas Room in the dungeon. * The ornaments on your neighbor’s trees could be yours. * Trade for horses of various colors at wandering merchants. * New unique Ice Sword, holiday treats, and Castle décor. * New northern locations with birch trees and iron ore, where you will encounter new enemies: bandits, archers, shield bearers, and dire bats. * New crafting recipes: Kriegsmesser, scaled armor, light crossbow, merchant chest, and Iron-shod shield. * New unique and legendary weapons and additional skills. * Turning steel into gold with alchemy. * New horse levels. * New hints and scrolls. * Added Light Shield, crafting recipe now available. * Updated some game mechanics, fixed various bugs and flaws. * Halloween Events and Sales now closed. The Plaguelands are getting ready for Halloween! * New Holiday event “Grim Cemetery,” which resets every day. * Even the dead are rising to celebrate and give you a chance to try new weapons. * The Dungeon Secret Room has been opened. * New neighbor castles. Maybe you should just try knocking on the door? * Thematic castle décor to craft and in the in-game store. * Also pumpkins, new recipes, and holiday treats to boot! * Added active and passive skills system. Study books found in across the Plaguelands to learn and master skills. * Two free skill books await you in the store. * Added the Altar to control your skills. * The Castle now has levels! Build and craft to unlock new capabilities. * Exiles have learned how to make traps, but beware, there are new traps in the Dungeon. * Added St. Peter's Tincture, which resurrects players from the dead. * Now all chests have a "Store all" button. * Simplified the horse-taming process. * Increased chances of getting the bridle from the "Mad chest". * Improved a few game mechanics and fixed various bugs. * Players can now ride a horse! Assemble the stable to tame and train it. * Second Level of the Forsaken Dungeon now accessible. Watch out for traps and new enemies. * The Torture Chair will aid in figuring out how to get to the Second Level. Rumor has it, Hermits know something. * You can find new, rare, unique, and even legendary weapons as well as Bridle in the second level. * Crossbow is now craftable. * Added new hints and scrolls. * New event “Night at the Cemetery,” appears for players lvl 18+ * Added Simple Bow. Read in the group about where to obtain Bowstring. * Added Scroll of Control: temporarily grants control over weak animals or lepers. * Added “Mysterious Chest” to shop: can be opened for free once a day. * New additions to shop: “Dungeon Raider” and “Dining Table.” * Added new hints and scrolls. * The dungeon has been simplified: decreased the number of rooms and lowered the Gatekeeper’s health. * Increased the loot in the last Forsaken chest in the Dungeon. * Increased the durability of the rare and unique loot in the final chest of the Forsaken. * Every event now has a unique marker on the map, so players know what awaits them there. * F.A.Q. added to the game settings. * Game fully translated into German. * Traveling to Wandering Merchant, you will now meet several merchants instead of just one. * Added ability to add energy for watching advertisements. * Improved interface to display time of day. * Improved interface and reliability of in-game store. * Updated some game mechanics, fixed various bugs. * Fully translated into French. * Players can now craft powder from new ingredients: sulfur, coal, and saltpeter. These ingredients are found in Night Caches or can be looted from dangerous enemies. We lowered the level requirement for powder. * You can use powder to raid your neighbor’s castle. Blow up their walls by using special powder charges and bombs. Worry not, your castle is safe, if you visit it at least sometimes :) * Added a new enemy into the game with very special behavior – the Witch. * Added the ability to unbind progress from Google Play and start the game from the beginning. * Day and night time now change on the global map as well. * Increased the time Night Caches spawn for (until the end of nighttime). * Simplified the recipe for the leather pack. * Enemies you’ve attacked now become on the alert for approaching exiles. They memorize their insulter and are well prepared for your arrival after reentering the location. * Added a new task to the Raven Cage, which you will receive if you have completed the previous tasks. * Improved a few game mechanics, fixed various bugs and issues. * The game has been fully translated into Spanish, Portuguese and Italian languages. You can find your language in the Game Settings. * We’ve added a new source of loot: Night Caches, which may appear only in 3-skull locations and only at night. * Mandrake is a new plant with mystical properties. You can grow Mandrake from Mandrake seeds and brew a strong potion from it. The best loot source for Mandrake Seeds are Night Caches. * For your convenience, we’ve added Push Notifications. * Double-clicking an item in your inventory will equip not just a weapon and clothing but also food, water, and medicines into the quick slot. * We’ve added the sound of a ringing bell, which will notify exiles of the start and end of nighttime. * Now, if your weapon breaks, your character will automatically switch to a weapon equipped in your quick slot. * It’s now easier to compare items that can be equipped thanks to colored arrows in items’ descriptions. They can help you figure out whether the selected item is better than the item you currently have equipped. * Lowered the cost of resetting crafting points. * Added a minimum number of lootable items to chests, so you will no longer come across empty chests. * Enhanced certain animations. * Fixed spikes at your home location so that they damage enemies. * Added several new information panels, fixed several small issues. * Сharacter becoming invisible on some devices is fixed. * Game progress saving system is improved. * Several connection issues are fixed. * Rare case with empty event chests is fixed. * Merchant now memorizes his attacker. * An issue with other exiles' corpses disappearance is fixed. * The Night Guest now comes later and less frequently. * Minor bugs fixes. * Initial release. Category:Browse